


Ecstatic

by happymartyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Mdma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr
Summary: Ecstasy is a powerful drug.





	Ecstatic

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: mdma is one of the most benign drugs out there, even safer than marijuana. virtually no addictive qualities, impossible to OD on, no wild results like that one lady who ripped her eyes out while on meth- this was just a class project. the worst thing that can happen is that you get dehydrated cause you're at a rave and you take ecstasy and dance like mad. that's all people do.

Josiah started out just fine. He was a nice kid, with average grades and a family that loved him. He wasn’t all that popular, but he would still go to parties a couple nights in a month. Tonight is one of those nights.

Josiah pushes through the tight crowd, a red solo cup in his hand and a fake grin on his face. Someone from behind him shoves him forward, and he just barely manages to not spill his drink. He turns around to see a friend of his, William.

“Josie!” William greets him. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’. I’ve been looking for something to do. This party’s kinda lame.” Josiah lets his plastered-on smile drop slightly.

“Yeah, the kid throwing it doesn’t really know what he’s doing. He’s a freshman, so you can’t expect much.”

Josiah stifles a laugh. “A freshman? Seriously? How’d he get this many people?”

“Got the word around that his huge house is empty for the weekend and that he’ll have beer. Honestly, I don’t even know his name.”

“Well I’ve tried the beer, it tastes like crap.” Josiah gestures to the cup in his hands. “I’ve been carrying this around for the sole purpose of being the picture of a high schooler having fun.

“So no one will bother you?”

“Bingo.”

William laughs. “Well, I’ve got something a bit more interesting.” He lowers his voice, making him much harder to hear over the roar of the party. “I’m heading up to the roof with a couple people, and we’ve got some hardcore stuff.”

Josiah raises an eyebrow. “Hardcore how?”

William shoots him a grin and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. “We’ll show you.”

Josiah makes his way up to the third floor, where a couple of juniors and seniors are sitting by a window that leads to the roof of the garage. They see William coming back up and hop out the window, settling onto the garage roof in a circle. William and Josiah follow. 

“Cold as hell out here,” one of the kids says. “Let’s do this so we can get back inside.”

“So what are we doing?” Josiah asks. There’s something uncertain stirring in his stomach, but he pushes it down in favor of listening to the others.

The kid smiles and pulls a plastic baggie out of his hoodie pocket. It’s filled with several white tablets.

“Ever heard of ecstasy?”

That’s the only thing Josiah remembers from that night. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a bed that wasn’t his with a headache that felt like someone was slamming a sledgehammer against his skull over and over again. He made his way home, stumbling as the world spun around him. He washed off, went to bed, and that was the end of it.

The next time was much easier to remember. 

So was the third, and the fourth, and the fifth.

Before he knew it, Josiah was asking his friends if they had any tablets. Before he knew it, Josiah was using up all his money to buy some for himself, venturing into shady parts of town and meeting people who eyed him up and down like a piece of meat. Before he knew it, Josiah was taking a tablet before school, one of the many tablets he’d bought with stolen money.

Before he knew it, Josiah was in deep trouble.

It’s not long before his family and friends find out. William knew from the start, however… He and Josiah had a falling out. A violent one, that resulted in a black eye and a bruised rib to match the various bruises and cuts on Josiah’s arms, legs, and stomach. The fight had been over Josiah’s growing addiction.

Josiah, while still riding the high of a tablet, threatened William various times. From death threats to threatening to release private information about him, Josiah tried them all. None of the threats of violence held any weight, as William could see how much Josiah’s skin had paled, how much the bags under his eyes had grown, just how thin he’d gotten. After the fight, William had stared at Josiah curled up on the ground, blood leaking from his nose. Pity struck his heart, but no guilt was to be found.

The police get involved once MDMA, among other drugs like weed and spice, are found in Josiah’s locker. He’s arrested and sentenced to twenty years. However, he gets bailed out.

Nothing changes after Josiah had been to jail. If anything, his addiction had gotten worse. His last night consists of a bag full of pills, no money in his pockets, friends and family who don’t trust him anymore, and jail time on his permanent record.

William visits his grave as often as he can.


End file.
